Monocromático
by Ang3ty
Summary: Se nós percorremos novamente todo o caminho, desde o início eu poderia tentar mudar as coisas que mataram o nosso amor  No dia em que me virei contra tudo e todos para te ter, assinei o meu contracto de morte...
1. Trailler

_**Tempo, é preciso de tempo**_

A minha noite estava estragada, sempre que a vejo o meu coração palpita, os meus sentidos ficam desconectados, o meu olhar fica sem auto controle desviando-se sempre para ela. Odeio a Hinata pelo simples facto de ela ser a única mulher que me faz isso a anos sem ao menos corresponder aos meus sentimentos ...

_**Lutar**_

Matei-o e agora estão todos atrás de mim, os Akatsuki e os restantes gangues com quem têm alianças

_**Pode algum dia quebrar a parede**_

- Hinata tu não podes ir comigo, eu não posso tomar conta de ti ... jamais suportaria a tua morte

_**Tenta acreditar:**_

- Tu ias-te embora sem mim ... eu jamais deixarei isso acontecer ...

_**Eu feri o teu orgulho:**_

- VAI-TE EMBORA HINATA!

_**Mesmo depois de tanto tempo eu ainda ...**_

- Te amo

Brevemente, não nos cinemas mas no ecran do seu computador ;D - claro se abrir o ...

**Sasuke** - CALA-TE

**Autora** - cala-te tu sabesoquê u.u


	2. BI

**Por: **Malice Etianne'

**Capitulo 1 - B.I**

**7h15 da manhã.**

O sol ainda não despertou, há três dias que não durmo nem vou a casa. Passei-os a beber Vodka a consumir drogas, a matar traidores, a dançar em bares e descoteacas e a fuder outras enquanto pensava nela ... Nas minhas vestes está entranhando os perfumes de coicaina e ectasy.

O comboio desliza facilmente pelos carris, acabando por parar com um suspiro mecânico. Saio e espero.

A minha boca está queimada pêlo álcool e o cérebro entupido pêlas drogas consumidas ao longo destas noites. Oiço um apito estridente ao mesmo tempo que as portas se fecham violentas, e a máquina retorna a marcha. Imediatamente começo a correr, doía-me a cabeça, estava zonzo, cansado. Aos meus sentidos a máquina avança com mais velocidade o que me fez acelarar o passo. A linha parecia fazer uma dança aos meus olhos o que me confudia a cabeça.

Ao meu lado as pessoas caminham depressa e eu ali no meio a correr o mais rápido possivél. Olho para o céu mas não vejo nem a lua nem o sol, apenas a tonalidade azulada e rosa vibrante da luz crepuscular. Sinto uma tontura e julgo cair ! Fixo o olhar na linha amarela marcada no chão e consigo manter o equilibrio. Enquanto corria sentia o vento contra a minha face, o sangue parecia correr mais rápido nas minhas veias e sentia as batidas acelaradas do meu coração.

Desviei-me da rota saltando para o passeio. Estou feliz e mais importante, estou vivo! Absolutamente vivo! Sinto todas as células do corpo a vibrar, os átomos explodindo e libertando energia na alma, o sangue fluindo, enlouquecido, pelas veias. Imagens a formarem-se durante milésiomos de segundo na minha mente. Tinha agora a energia e a força de estar vivo! Quantos de vocês podem afirmar já ter tido consciência disso?

Quando caio para o carris, algumas pessoas riem-se de mim, outras espantadas, chamam-me de maluco e algumas nem sequer olham. Nenhum faz o minimo movimento com a intenção de me ajudar a levantar e mesmo que o fizesse provavelmente eu não deixava.

É tudo tão divertido, maravilhoso e ao mesmo tempo tão sórdido. Vomito e depois solto uma destrambelhada gargalhada.

**16h da tarde**

Depois que chegara a casa dormira cerca de nome horas e dói-me a cabeça. A cambalear, tentando escapar á claridade diurna, entro na casa de banho. Sento-me á beira da banheira, seguro no chuveiro em frente a cara e abro a torneira da água fria. O efeito é imediato e eficaz, molho o resto do corppo e já bem acordado e a tremer de frio limpo-me com a toalha azul. Azul é a minha cor preferida. É a cor dos seus cabelos longos e sedosos que contrasta com a sua pele alva e brilhante que cria pensamentos inapropriados na minha mente, azul a cor do céu tanto da manhã como da noite, principalmente da noite, amo azul, mostra tudo aquilo que eu gosto...

Lavo os dentes, bebo mais ou menos um litro de água e espalho pela cara um gel para disfarçar um pouco o aspecto cansado da pele, visto uns slips pretos, olho-me ao espelho e aprecio a visão do meu corpo. A minha pele alva, os meus músculos bem definidos devido ao árduo trabalho ao partir camas ou sanitários ou até sofás. Olho-me ao espelho não conseguindo desprender o olhar da imagem no espelho, mirando-me com prazer; vejo-me assim, seminu e absolutamente desejável em todo o meu esplendor viril! Se me visse a mim próprio num outdoor de certeza que me ia apaixonar perdidamente! Enfim todos temos os nossos defeitos não é?

Enfio uma camisa leve de manga curta cinzenta que deixava á mostra um pouco do meu peito talhado, umas calças de ganga azul e calço umas botas Harley Davidson castanhas, ponho o meu casaco castanho de cabedal, umas gotas de 212 Sexy Man e considero-me pronto para enfrentar tudo e todos.

Hoje vai haver uma comemoração por termos derrotado os Eighteen e por isso eu e o gangue vamos todos ao Fever que é uma das discutecas mais fascinantes do mundo. Apanho o eléctrico cheio de parolos e gente feia. Sento-me junto á janela deslumbrando-me, uma vez mais, com visão da cidade que amo: Londres! Saio do eléctrico em waterloo e olho para os edificíos em volta, está tudo tão bonito. O contraste das luzes com a noite escura, os edificios altos e chiques, adoro o cheiro de londres.

Enquanto ando vou admirando a minha imagem reflectida no vidro das montras confundindo-se com os produtos luxuosos. Gosto de me ver assim. Sorrio confiante e orgulhoso cada vez que uma miúda ou um rapaz olham para mim completamente deslumbrados. Sim está bem sou super convencido, e daí? Se me visses a tua frente a tua boca caía até ao chão, os meus cabelos pretos e arrepiados, a minha pele alva que constrasta com o negro dos meus olhos, os meus lábios vermelhos e sexys, o meu corpo de playboy que deixa qualquer uma com baba na boca, eu sou um Deus Grego ou até mais bonito do que o próprio. Portanto basta verem a minha aparência e saberiam que tenho razões que sobra para ser convencido.

As horas vão-se passando enquanto eu caminhava pêlas ruas agora escuras de Londres, muitas raparigas e rapazes dirijiam-me olhares com segundas intenções e eu como não sou simpático não me dei ao trabalho de retribuir.

- _**Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_ - Procuro no meu arquivo o nome da tipa que revelase uma tarefa complicada. Apesar de ainda ser cedissimo e ainda estar sóbrio nãom me consigo lembrar.

- _**Olá **_- Cumprimento com um sorriso no canto como se estivesse realmente contente de ver aquela pêga

- _**Sasuke ! És tão mauzinho, passei os dias inteiros a espera de uma chamada tua e tu nem uma mensagem mandas-te. O que aconteceu? Esqueceste-me? A ultima vez que estivemos juntos foi tão entusiasmante ! **_- Lembrei-me finalmente dela, o broche que me fez há algumas noites atrás na casa de banho do Diamonds consta na lista dos cinco mais fantásticos na história da minha vida!

- _**Bem sei o quanto foi maravilhoso **_- Digo-lhe neste aspecto com a pura honestidade -, _**mas sabes, descuidado como eu sou perdi o teu número e foi impossivél entrar em contacto contigo. **_- termino a mentira.

- _**Também isso agora não interessa! Preciso de pedir-te um favor muito especial. a máquina do multibanco ficou-me com o cartão e o sacana do meu bicha está armado em parvo e recusa-se a fiar-me meia grama de coca, por isso, Sasuke, se pudesses ...**_

_**- Vá, diz lá o que queres? **_

- _**Para além do teu magnifico e vigoroso corpo? **_- Insinua fazendo um pouco de charme batendo as pestanas. Na verdade ela é bonita, lábios grossos com um batom vermelho, um vestido preto colado ao corpo deixando a mostra um pouco das suas costas, uns cabelos loiros até a cintura, uns olhos castanhos e grandes, uns sapatos de salto alto também pretos. Excita-me imenso mulheres de salto alto, pode-se dizer que sou um maniaco por sapatos femeninos.

- _**Para além disso **_- Digo sempre mantendo o mesmo sorriso plástico

- _**Preciso de cinco libras para comprar meia grama, se quiseres contribuir com algum eu fico grata ...**_

- _**Dispenso duas libras se não fico eu a rasca - **_E já vais com muita sorte cabra interesseira. Penso cá para mim

- _**Dois e meio ajuda e muito, obrigada **_- Disse dando-me um selo nos lábios.

Vou circulando pêlas leves ruas de Londres quando finalmente chego á porta do Fever. E então ... ABACADABRA! Olho em minha volta mais atento ao mundo em meu redor, tudo ficou mais maravilhoso, mais prático e real. Foi quando ouvi uma voz a dirigir-se a mim

- _**Está muito cheio, não estão a deixar entrar ninguém**_. - Olho com desdém para o dono da voz, um rapaz de sorriso agradavél disponivél que até é bonito, mas que se quer chegar a algum lado, tem que aprender novas técnicas para iniciar uma conversa.

- _**Só se não te deixarem entrar a ti, amigo, porque eu entro de certeza! **_- Anuncio-lhe altivamente. Nesse instante a porteira faz um gesto para eu avançar para o interior. Cumprimento-lhe e dirijo um sorriso sacana ao rapaz.

Basta um olhar para ver os rostos maravilhosos dos clientes, corpos celestiais que pediam silenciosamente para serem tocados, os sons viciantes das músicas, barmans musculados a servirem, mulheres com roupas de marca e decotes bonitos. As pessoas eram todas tão bonitas, na realidade acho todas as pessoas da noite bonitas, na noite estão sempre arranjadas e perfumadas.

- _**Sasuke **_- Chamou-me o chefe dos Akatsuki

Ainda não me apresentei, tenho 19 anos, chamo-me Sasuke como já devem ter percebido. Vivo sozinho num apartamento luxuoso devido ao dinheiro que recebo do grupo. Isso mesmo eu tenho um gang. Ainda não sou o dono mas estou perto. Quando era mais novo o meu irmão Uchiha Itachi matou a nossa familia toda e eu para me vingar matei-o a ele. Com a sua morte foi permitida a minha entrada na Akatsuki, um grupo mais temido de Londres devido aos roubos e aos assasinatos sem deixar qualquer prova. O chefe da Akatsuki chama-se Pain, um homem meio estranho e frio.

Antes da morte de toda a minha familia, eu e o meu irmão viviamos em harmonia, ele era tudo o que eu queria ser e dava-me conselhos. Desde a minha infância que sou apaixonado pêla mesma mulher, Hyuuga Hinata ...

Dirigi-me até ele com um rosto sério. Este estava sentado ao lado de todos os membros principais da Akatsuki, Tobi, Sasori, Deidara, Neji, Konan, etc ...

Todos eles vestiam trajes incrivelmente caros e chiques, estavam todos muito bonitos mas não era isso que me chateava ... Era o facto de que a mulher que estava ao seu lado era nada mais nada menos do que Hyuuga Hinata ...

- _**Boa noite Pain, Tobi, Sasori, Zetsu ... **_- Cumprimentei todos até as mulheres que os acompanhavam. E por ultimo virei-me para a mulher mais linda do mundo, agarrei a sua mão delicada - _**... Lady Hinata ... **_- Beijei-lhe a mão sem parar de lhe olhar nos olhos perolados ...

A minha noite estava estragada, sempre que a vejo o meu coração palpita, os meus sentidos ficam desconectados, o meu olhar fica sem auto controle desviando-se sempre para ela. Odeio a Hinata pelo simples facto de ela ser a única mulher que me faz isso a anos sem ao menos corresponder aos meus sentimentos ...

Já tivemos um caso, talvez ainda tenhamos, sempre que nos vemos há sempre um ... feeling, mas depois ela sente-se mal pêlo que fez e chora, eu magoado prometo nunca mais voltar a fazer isso mas nunca consigo cumprir a promessa ...

O Neji a tirou de mim, eu namorava com a Hinata e ela me amava tenho a certeza, mas ele a tirou de mim ...

Eu sempre fui um homem de muitas, um homem talvez fraco, quando Hinata foi viajar eu dormi com outra e ela apanhou-nos em flagrante, nesse momento Neji serviu-lhe de porto seguro e a engatou. Além disso ganhou ainda mais dinheiro do que eu por ter feito roubos de peças de grande valor enquanto que eu estava a lamentar-me por a ter perdido. Esse idiota não perde por esperar ...

- _**Boa noite Sasuke **_- Disse ela timida sem tirar os olhos dos meus olhos ...

Ela é linda, tem uns lábios finos vermelhos que dá vontade te os trincar e os lamber, uns cabelos azuis escuros lisos e compridos com uma franja recta, a sua pele é alva sedosa e perfumada, os seus olhos perolados parecem duas luas cheias que iluminam as trevas da noite, o seu corpo é celestial, cintura fina, seios fartos, pernas grossas, barriginha lisa, Hinata parece um anjo, um anjo que acalma o demónio ...

A morena vestia um vestido Louis Vuitton bordô apertado no busto com um decote recto e uma mangas de balão tal como a saia, o vestido era lindo, tinha folhes pretos no principio da ''saia'' e nas mangas, umas botas da Channel altas de rede com laços negros a frente, uma mala dourada e pequena em forma de cartão da carolina Herrera, os seus lábios estavam mais vermelhos do que nunca, mas um vermelho sangue, no seus olhos tinha uma leve maquilhagem negra e tinha uma trança espinha de peixe de lado deixando duas mechas de fora e a sua franja. Tinha também uma bandlete bordô com um laço dourado e uma pulseira da pandora também dourada. Estava completamente linda, sem duvida a mulher mais linda do mundo...

- _**Parabens Neji, tens a mulher mais linda do mundo contigo - **_Disse Deidara sorridente obrigando-me a olhar-lo de lado

- _**Que tal falar-mos de coisas mais importantes? **_- Proferiu o Hyuuga abutre chateado

- _**Como por exemplo? **_- Proferiu tobi

- _**Como por exemplo a derrota dos Eighteen **_

- _**Estamos a um passo de conquistar-mos tudo, neste momento o nosso grupo é o maior, o melhor e o mais temido de toda a história na Europa incluve os ETA. Já ganhamos o respeito de todos e todos nos temem.**_ - Proferiu o lider orgulhoso - _**A propósito Sasuke **_- Olhou para mim com um sorriso nos lábios - _**Estás muito bonito e ..**_- fez uma pausa - _**estás de parabéns, para além de teres feito roubos valiosos matas-te também o chefe do nosso rival, o chefe dos Eighteen - **_Disse o ruivo orgulhoso sorrindo-me de lado

- _**Foi o maior prazer espetar uma bala no cú daqueles retardados - **_Respondi orgulhoso tirando um copo de Wisky e tomando um gole.

Não muito longe estava um grupo de raparigas charmosas e bonitas, todas elas olhavam para mim, claro que era para mim, afinal eu tenho o charme de um Uchiha, além disso sou o mais belo de todos eles. Franji um sumbracêlha para elas e tomei um gole de Wisky, todas gritaram histéricas só com aquele gesto.

- _**Sasuke tu és o filho da noite **_- O Uchiha proferiu tomando um gole do seu Wisky para depois olhar para as raparigas e deixar sair um suspiro descontente por elas não estarem a cair de amores por ele.

- _**Mas toda gente chama-me filho da puta sabe-se lá porquê **_- A Hyuuga sorriu levemente de olhos fechados e com a mão na boca, as suas maçãs estavam coradas e as suas mãos fechadas. Céus eu não parava de a admirar, parecia um louco ou retardado que a comia com os olhos ...

- _**Bem eu vou atacar **_- O No Dana levantou-se do sofá sendo seguido por todos os membros da akatsuki ali presentes.

Neji estava de mãos dadas com a futura noiva que um dia será minha, o moreno levantou-se mas a morena puxou a sua mão fazendo-o sentar de novo no sofá luxuoso

- _**Eu não quero ir ... **_- Ela o olhava suplicadamente para que ele não saisse dalí

- _**Hinata, eu vim aqui para curtir e tu queres que eu fique a noite toda aqui sentado? Se quiseres vir vem, se não quiseres fica aí **_- Largou a mão dela bruscamente fazendo-a deixar sair um suspiro pesado. Começou a andar a passos lentos até á multidão daquela festa mas a meio parou os passos e com a mão no bolso virou a cabeça para trás olhando amargamente para Hinata

- _**Desde que não me traias ... Certo ? **_- Olhou-a pesadamente fazendo-a tremer

- _**S-Sim Neji **_- Disse ela tentando sorrir sem sucesso.

O Abutre voltou a andar deixando-a para trás. Que idiota, fez de tudo para a ter, afirma amar-la mas no entanto trata-a mal e a trai mas ela não lhe pode trair. Um dia vou matar-lo e dar as suas partes intimas de comer aos seus familiares abutres.

Olhei para a Hinata, ela estava santada no sofá a minha esquerda de cabeça baixa. Puz o copo de Wisky na mesa, levantei-me e sentei-me ao lado dela. Olhei-a de novo atentamente, ela estava mais triste do que nunca e isso partia-me o coração ...

- _**Porque não vais também ? ...**_ - Murmurou baixinho mas mesmo assim eu pude ouvir. Com as pontas dos meus dedos, toquei no queixo dela virando-o para mim, os olhos dela estavam tristes e não fitavam os meus

- _**Hinata eu já te disse milhões de vezes que nunca te abandonarei ... **_

_**- Pois não, já o fizes-te uma vez **_- Disse ela com desdém

Por impulso agarrei na mão dela, puxei-a do sofá e a passos largos começei a andar para fora dali dando encontrões a todos recebendo então reclamações. Ela admirada questionava onde eu a levava mas isso nem eu sabia. Saimos do _Fever_ e continuei a conduzir-la para ainda mais longe. Naquele momento amaldiçoei-me por não ter trazido o meu carro. Anda-mos cerca de 10 minutos, 10 longos minutos a andar apresadamente. Já estavamos num beco solitário e escuro, foi aí que ela largou a minha mão bruscamente começando a deitar lágrimas que borravam a sua maquilhegem negra

-_** PARA ! Estou farta de ti do Neji da Akatsuki de tudo. Deixem-me em paz e parem de me fazer sofr ... **_- Ela não teve tempo para proferir qualquer palavra porque eu a beijei selvagemente, pussoi aqueles lábios com saudade, devorei-os enquanto as suas lágrimas caíam levemente. Enquanto a beijava vorazmente fazia-lhe um carinho na bochecha tentando acalmar o seu choro, a outra mão agarrava o seu quadril empurrando o seu corpo para mais perto do meu. Parei de a beijar porque já estava sem fôlego, colei a minha testa a dela enquanto arfava-mos sem ár ela de olhos fechados e com o rosto levemente corado.

- _**Eu ... **_- Fiz uma pausa agarrando-a com mais força - _**Eu amo-te Hinata, amo-te mais do que tudo **_

Isso serviu para ela chorar ainda mais e abraçar-me com força pousando a sua cabeça no meu peito

- _**Porque estás a chorar ... ? **_- Perguntei-lhe meio nervoso

Ela virou a cabeça para cima olhando-me ternamente nos olhos, pôs-se em bicos de pés e beijou-me ternamente, com todo o carinho e ternura que ela tinha. Abraçou-me o pescoço e disse

-_** Porque estou muito contente ... **_- Eu sorri, o maior sorriso que já dei, e o único, ela seria a única que o iria ver, eu fazia questão disso ...

- _**Olha o que tenho aqui **_- Ela largou-me sorridente, agarrou na sua mala dourada e tirou de lá uma caixinha axul. Agarrou no feicho prateado puxando-o, tirou de lá uma máquina fotográfica e sorridente a ligou. Eu fiz um sorriso de lado, tinha sido eu a dár-lhe aquela máquina há muito tempo atrás e nem sabia como é que ela ainda a tinha. Ela apontou a máquina para mim e começou a gravar, confesso que estava um pouco envergonhado por isso puz a mão no ecran com um sorriso atrapalhado nos lábios.

- _**Não Sasuke **_- Ela gargalhava - _**Diz de novo **_

- _**Dizer o quê? **_- Perguntei-lhe na brincadeira

- _**O que disseste-me a pouco **_

_**- O que te disse?**_

_**- Quem me amavas mais do que tudo **_

_**- Ai disse? **_

_**- Não disses-te? **_

- _**Não me lembro - **_Respondi na brincadeira

- _**Ai é ! **_- Disse ela amuada. Eu fui a correr atrás dela e agarrei no seu braço puxando-a para mim

- _**eu amo-te **_- Disse envergonhado mas com um sorriso de lado. Ela afastou-se virando a câmera para mim

- _**Diz com mais convicção mais **_

_**- Eu ... Amo-te **_- Eu disse escondendo a cara

- _**Não é assim Sasuke, tens que pensar que não há câmera e manter ...**_

Enquanto ela falava eu apenas a olhava pasmado, ela é tão linda e agora é minha, mas para isso tinha que a tirar daquele abutre ...

**Continua ...**

Boa noite pessoal.

Finalmente decidi publicar alguma coisa, que vergonhaaaa

Dê um desconto está bem, sou principiante - mentirosa - por isso tenho desculpa - nariz de pinóquio

Antes de mais queria agradecer a FranHyuuga é um sonho realizado estar a falar com ela, admiro-a muito porque ela escreve tão bem que me faz sentir nas nuvens *.*

Obrigada amor

Há e se ouver erros autográficos reclamem na Angye :D - põe as culpas na sua beta


	3. In My Place

**Por:** Malice Etianne'

**Capitulo 2 - In my place**

As gotas de suor caiam do meu corpo para o dela, os movimentos bruscos que eu fazia em um vai e vem iam cada vez mais rápidos, os gemidos prazerosos que ela deixava escapar era como melodia aos meus ouvidos. Baixei-me sem quebrar a sintonia dos movimentos, juntei os meus lábios aos dela iniciando assim uma batalha de linguas, a cama já rangia inclusive tivera mudado de lugar devido aos nossos movimentos, os nossos cabelos já estavam colados ao corpo, era tão prazeroso fazer aquilo com ela. Na realidade já passara 3 mêses depois da nossa declação, ela simplesmente ainda não foi capaz de deixar o Neji mas vai deixar. Agarrei nas suas pernas massejando-as enquanto ela despenteava os meus cabelos molhados pêlo suor, as suas pernas envolviam a minha cintura firmemente e os seus lábios deixavam escapar gemidos, cada vez mais altos, por entre os beijos que trocava-mos. Ela chateou-se rodando ficando então por cima de mim, agora eu estava deitado e ela sentada com o meu membro dentro de si aprofudando-o ainda mais, as gotas do seu suor iam para o meu corpo, nem o vento que passava pêla janela semi aberta amenava aquele calor que fazia comparar o meu quarto com uma sauna. Sentindo um liquido a molhar-lhe ainda mais a vagina, ela deu um ultimo gemido juntamente comigo e saiu de cima de mim ficando ao meu lado na cama. Os lençois brancos já estavam molhados pêlo suor, as nossas respirações ofegantes e o nosso batimento cardieco era mais acelarado do que a velocidade da luz. Já não muito ofegante olhei para ela ao meu lado, poisei uma mão na bochecha dela fazendo um carinho, jamais sentira algo tão forte por alguém! E por mais estranho que pareça, eu Uchiha Sasuke tinha-me mantido fiel ao nosso compromisso, se é que aquilo fosse um compromisso. Ela virou-se para mim, beijou-me ternamente e depois depositou a sua cabeça no meu peito fazendo leves caricias no meu peito detalhado, ele é o meu orgulho.

- **Nas festas da Akatsuki há raparigas? **- Perguntou com um olhar um pouco vazio

- **Não** - Menti com muito esforço o que a fez levantar a cabeça e fitar-me

- **Sasuke se tu me traires ... **- Ela fez uma pausa olhando para o meu membro erecto e com dois dedos fazendo de conta que aquilo fosse uma tesoura

- **Eu corto **- E sorriu friamente para depois subtsituir o sorrizo por uma gargalhada

- **Qual é a piada? **

**- ... Ele baixou **- Nunca ninguém se rira do meu jonhy ele está comigo desde o meu nascimento, afinal ele também tem sentimentos

- **Não te preocupes, o jonhy já volta a ficar em pé **- Dito isso eu fui para cima dela de novo, os meus braços agarravam firmemente a sua cintura, os seus seios fartos estavam expalmados no meu peito, as suas mãos delicadas brincavam com os meus cabelos, estava pronto para iniciar a minha festa particular quando o telemovel dela toca. Ela larga os meus cabelos, olha para a mesa de cabeçeira ao lado da enorme cama de casal e agarra o telemovel

- **Não atendas **- Pedi-lhe enquanto beijava o seu pescoço alvo que mesmo depois de ter deitado muito suor ainda emanava o cheiro leve do seu perfume

- **Tenho que atender. É o Neji **- Ela disse empurrando-me para o lado dela e atendendo o telemovel

- **Estou amor **- Juro que queria que o Neji apanhase uma depressão, comesse muito, ficasse uma baleia e as pessoas fariam dele um trampolim ou uma bola de bowling. Não, esse final é muito cor-de-rosa para ele, melhor era arrancar-lhe os orgãos com ele a vivo, a ver, a sofrer, os gritos de dor dele de certeza que me dariam um tanto prazer.

- **Estou na biblioteca **- Fui eu que lhe ensinei a mentir - **Vou já ter contigo. Tchao, beijão **- Céus as vezes a Hinata mete-me tanta raiva - **Também te amo **

- **Eu não quero que voltes a repetir isso mesmo que seja mentira - **Estava cego de ciúmes, não havia pior coisa do que aquela frase que ela lhe tinha dito. Sem sequer notar, agarrei no telemovel dela e atirei-o perto da porta.

- **Sa-Suke - **Ela estava assustada

- **Acaba com ele Hinata e fica comigo. Quando é que vais fazer isso? Andamos há 3 meses nisto !** - Estava completamente irritado, afinal ela estava a brincar comigo!

- **Quem disse que eu vou acabar com ele? **- Isso ... doeu ...

- **Como assim ... ? Hina tu disseste-me que me amavas ... **- Eu estava imovél não queria acreditar naquilo ...

- **Disse, mas nunca disse que voltaria para ti. **- Ela levantou-se, tirou as suas roupas e começou a vestir-las, eu continuava estático a olhar para ela com cara de idiota, pêla primeira vez uma mulher me machucou a sério. Quando ela se dirijiu a porta do quarto já vestida, eu levantei-me, corri até ela e agarrei-a pêlo braço ordenando-a me fitar

- **Então tu não queres mais do que uma foda comigo é? Vais-me usar como um boneco que se deita fora quando já não é divertido brincar com ele é?** - Eu perguntei com as mãos a tremer

- **... é ... **- Juro que senti-me tentado a beliscar-me - **Olha Sasuke não leves a mal, mas agora levas-te o troco - **Eu largei o seu braço e ela virou-se indo embora da minha casa.

Não podia nem queria acreditar naquilo, ela mentiu quando disse que gostava de mim... Ela sempre amou o Neji e eu fui apenas um objecto para saciar a sua sede. Quando ela dizia que me amava era tudo mentira, aquelas promessas que ela fazia eram mentiras, até a tatuagem que ela me fez com dois H de Hyuuga Hinata era mentira, era tudo mentira, pior, ela era uma mentirosa.

Sentei-me na cama levando as mãos a cabeça despenteando os meus cabelos, não sei como mas começaram a cair leves lágrimas dos meus olhos, não podia acreditar ... Estava a chorar ... A ultima vez que chorara fora quando os meus pais morreram, e agora estou a chorar por uma mulher ...

Como é que ela seria capaz de me fazer chorar !

Haaa ela vai pagar, ai vai vai.

É incrivel como as coisas acontecem tão depressa. Se eu não fosse tão moderno ou pós moderno, como preferirem, até poderia ficar chocado.

Num momento, vejo-a a beber champanhe, uma boazona já com trinta e alguns anos, atraente, de vestido vermelho em pouco piroso. Conversa com um rapaz bêbado de bom aspecto, parecendo ele mais interessado no conteudo da garrafa de M*oer & Chandon e em lançar olhar charmosos as meninas que dançam na pista do que própriamente no diálogo.

Noutro instante, os nossos olhares cruzam-se fazendo faiscar a atmosfera já de si carregada de solicitações sexuais. Ela ergue o copo de champanhe na minha direcção, saudando-me. Inclino um pouco a cabeça, retribuindo o cumprimento.

A seguir, a bordo num descapotável, seguimos por London Bridge. Eu no banco traseiro saboreando os lábios do rapaz e a mulher concentrada na condução, sem proferir palavra.

Minutos depois, deitados na enorme cama, a televisão exibindo imagens de um filme porno e eu fodendo-a conforme as suas ordens, imitando as posições mostradas no écran panorâmico. Ao meu lado, o puto nu, incosciente, possivelmente em coma alcoólico, a face molhada pelo suor.

O corpo da mulher a palpitar de prazer.

Lingerie de seda negra dispersa pelo chão.

As nossas línguas dançando e lambendo-se mutuamente.

concentro-me na capa de uma edição da Vogue, no chão, tentando retardar o orgasmo.

Oiço orgulhoso os gemidos da mulher.

E a minha respiração ofegante depois ...

Mais tarde enquanto ela toma um duche, acaricio as costas do rapaz adormecido imaginando que fosse a Hinata...

Hinata ... Não quero mais saber dela ...

Mas sabem até que ela me fez bem, por sua causa eu descobri a palavra que venho a dizer desde o acontecido, '' Que sa foda''.

Essa foi a frase responsavél pêla mudança radical na minha vda: '' Que sa foda''! É tão profunda e elucidativa na sua aparente simplecidade, não é? Fartei-me de me preocupar com tudo e com todos, e depois daquilo que a Hinata me fez, em vez de estar a chorar pêlos cantos como quando ela acabou comigo da primeira vez, resmunguei ''Que sa Foda'', apartir desse dia, mais própriamente de ontem, essa frase tem-se repetido muito constantemente no meu vocabulario.

A mulher sai do banho envolta de um roupão caro e pergunta., num tom de voz de quem está habituado a mandar, se tenho dinheiro para voltar para casa. Minto e ela entrega-me dua notas de 5 libras. Enquanto me vestia, perguntei-lhe se queria que levasse o puto comigo, mas ela responde-me negativamente e informa-me dos laços de parentesco entre os dois. É um miudo cheio de sorte por ter uma tia assim, tão quente. Saio cheio de sono e enfrento os primeiros raios cruéis do sol. Frente a um campo verde e calmo, apreciando o voo tranquilo dos passaros, tomo um pequeno-almoço reforçado para recuperar a energia gasta com aquela cabra rica.

Começo a sentir-me utilizado, sujo, procurando um sentido para isto tudo e concluindo que já nem o sexo me satisfaz. Afinal porque existimos? Será só para lançar esperma no interior de alguém? Não haverá nada mais profundo, mais transcendente? Talvez tenha chegado a idade fodida em que começamos a interrogar sobre todas estas questões. Quem somos? Para onde vamos? Qual o sentido da vida e aquelas tretas todas? Estou fudido e frustrado! Isto deve ser a incontrolavél depressão após ectasy a tomar conta dos neurónios!

Então penso na minha vida que está de pernas para o ár.

Se eu ainda continuasse com a Hinata e o Neji descobri-se, ele iria atrás de mim com certeza, mas eu não tenho medo dele, afinal não pode haver enrrivalidades dentro do grupo. A minha vida é um desastre!

Enquanto andava de carro via estudantes universitários a caminho da escola todos eles fardados. Se eu estudasse também seria como eles, talvez teria um bom futuro como advogado ou piloto aéreo, sempre quis ser piloto aéreo. Fascina-me estar nas nuvens, longe de tudo o que a terra nos propõe, parece que estamos longe dos problemas. Gostaria de renascer de novo, mudar tudo !

Eu tirava exelentes notas, era o orgulho do meu pai, o meu irmão também era.

Gostava de um dia poder vir a casar, a casar com ela ... Mesmo depois de tudo não posso negar que ainda a amo muito, amo-a cegamente mas prefiro tentar esqueçer isso. Até que finalmente olhei para mim e pensei que voltara a mesma rotina. No final só ela é que me tirava daquela rotina mas ela se foi ...

Eu sou jovem e não tenho futuro, sonhos nem quaisquer expectativas. A minha vida resume-se a fazer coisas más, egoistas e mesquinhas! Roubo coisas que não são minhas, mato pessoas inocentes por causa de papel, drogo-me, bebo, fumo de vez enquando, sou um completo deliquente em que o final irá morrer com uma bala no peito ou uma faca...

Não era isso que os meus pais queriam para mim, nem o que eu queria para mim ...

De certo modo, sinto saudades do meu irmão, decidira esqueçer o Itachi mau que matou os meus pais mas lembrar-me do Itachi bom que tomou conta de mim e foi um irmão exelente. Afinal ele já teve o que merecia, sendo assim eu finalmente o posso perdoar...

Lembrei-me finalmente dele e decidi ir visitar-lo.

Pedi ao taxista para me deixar em frente a um cemitério.

Ainda com as vestes cheirando a fumos e a drogas, a minha cara pesada devido as poucas horas de sono mal dormidas, entrei naquele cemitério.

Quando cheguei a campa vi lá escrito '' Uchiha Itachi ; 1979 - 1997 '' e com a ponta dos dedos contornei as letras pretas com relevo sentindo a textura macia.

- **Itachi tenho tanta coisa para te contar**

E assim fiquei a manhã toda, a conversar com o meu irmão e a ''ouvir'' os seus conselhos, concelhos esses que eu tinha plena consciência de que não era ele que mos estava a dar mas sim uma vozinha no meu interior, ou mais resumido, eu próprio. Mesmo assim preferi acreditar que era ele que falava comigo, que me tocava na testa ou até que me lavava as cavalitas. Parecendo que não, foi uma sensação muito boa, uma sençasão que jamais esqueçerei

- **Obrigada irmão ...**

Depois de uma manhã inteira em frente a campa do meu irmão, agora estava na enorme mansão de convivência do nosso grupo.

A mansão estava repleta de fumos, cheiro a drogas, mulheres que estavam estendidas pêlos cantos da mansão, membros do grupo a discutirem uns com os outros por factos idiotas, aquilo seria o inferno! O cheiro a morte estava impregnado nas minhas narinas, nós da akatsuki para esconder-mos os corpos mortos, tiramos os orgãos e damos de comer aos cães e outros tantos animais. Depois do relato da morte dos Eighteen o gange tem andado menos aflito!

- **Sasuke **- Chamou o mestre - **antes de ontem foste a canary wharf? **

A minha memória recuou um pouco para trás tentando recordar-me porque não tivera lá ido. Mas quanto mais eu pensava mais a cabeça me doia, parecia que pregavam-me dois pregos na testa, era uma dor horrivel. Eu sinceramente penso que Lucifer criou o álcool para assim manter as pessoas felizes e ''spidadas'' tanto na terra como nas profundezas; e Deus, em contrapartida, criou a ressaca para nos recordar o preço a pagar pelo divertimento que tivemos.

Pain já se chateava pêla demora da minha resposta e eu também já me chateava. De repente lembrei-me que tinha ido jantar com a Hinata e não seria a primeira vez que mentiria para o ele a respeito disso.

- **Fui** - Menti tentando parecer convicto

- **Então como é que o Neji não te viu lá? **- Agora sim estava feito, a minha cabeça não conseguia pensar em nada, estava completamente em branco, as vozes das pessoas a minha volta ecoavam lentamente no meu ouvido, os movimentos, os risos, tudo, estava completamente drogado! Quando cheguei a mansão envolvi-me com uma pita, puta que a pariu, ela tinha-me drogado e bem ! De certeza que era heroina, a droga que eu mais temo! Puz a mão na cabeça tentando em vão acalmar os enjôs, pisquei os olhos mas estava tudo na mesma.

- **N-não s-sei ... **- E sentei-me tentando acalmar-me, o que por sinal, resultou.

Respirei fundo, fechei os olhos com força, cerrei as mãos e mordi o lábio. De repente olhei para a frente e vi a mão de alguém a estender-me um copo com água. Era o Tobi. Eu agarrei no copo com as mãos um pouco trémulas e levei-o a boca, molhando primeiro os lábios só depois a boca.

É obvio que não lhe agradeci pêlo pequeno favor, va lá ao menos ele foi prestavél, enquanto que o Pain foi-se embora sem sequer querer saber do meu estado, que cabrão de merda, o Tobi deu-se ao trabalho de ir lá buscar um copo de água para mim, mesmo assim eu não agradeci, nem o convidei para se sentar ao meu lado no sofá, ele próprio o fez.

Enquanto eu bebia água, o moreno não parava de mirar-me. É obvio que vocês já sabem o porquê, afinal eu sou irressistivel, as pessoas quando me vêm sentem-se maravilhadas pêla minha beleza, eu sou simplesmente perfeito, o sonho de qualquer pessoa, nem os heteros me resistem, no entanto tem os seus contras, o mal de ser excessivamente belo é que aquelas pessoas necessitadas de sexo não te largam. Felizmente eu aprendi rápido a lidar com isso. Mas o tobi está a chatear-me com esse seu olhar sobre mim.

Olhei para ele na expectativa de receber alguma resposta da sua parte mas nada. Raios parta o homem que não para de me fitar, isso é constragedor tá?

-** O que foi ? **- Disse eu com um tom irritado na voz

- **Eu sei onde e com quem estives-te ontem há noite **- O sacana proferiu com um sorriso pouco visivel devido a máscara mas que mesmo assim eu pude perceber.

- **O que queres? **- Perguntei sério movendo o copo com água e com algum gelo devido ao calor exagerado daquela tarde

- **Ora Ora Sasuke **- O moreno espalmou as mãos a abanou-as ora para cá ora para lá recebendo depois um olhar fatal meu. Esse olhar resulta com toda a gente - **Eu apenas queria-te alertar **- Ele ficara sério finalmente. O quê que aquela anta queria alertar? - **Tu sabes que enquanto Neji for vivo a Hinata será sua prisioneira... Por isso, cuidado com o que fazem, o Neji é meio louco e mesmo não lhe dando valor ele é obcecado por ela, além disso se fazes algo ao Neji tu estarás em desvantagem porque ele e o Pain são como irmãos... **- Não é que estivesse com medo nem nada pareçido. Eu! O famoso Sasuke Uchiha, o nobre japonês com medo ! Não, claro que não, aliás, jamais ... okay eu estou com um pouquinho, mas só um pouquinho bocadinho. - **Por isso toma mais cuidado para a próxima **- Disse ele dando-me tapas nas costas para depois levantar-se e começar a caminhar cada vez mais longe de mim, mas antes que ele se fosse de vez do meu campo de visão, ele parou e sem olhar para trás ele pronunciou algo como - **Hinata está grávida ...**

Com aquelas palavras eu fiquei completamente aterrorizado ! Grávida! Não pode ser. E se o filho fôr meu? O desespero e a ansiedade começou a tomar conta de mim, a minha respiração ficou ainda mais acelarada ao pensar em tal coisa. O filho só podia ser meu por isso é que ela tivera acabado comigo daquela maneira, para me afastar dela, para não descobrir. Era isso mesmo! Eu vou ser pai...

Que sentimento é este? Medo? Emoção? Não sabia identificar aquele estupido sentimento. Caralho estava a passar-me, eram as dores de cabeça, aquela noticia inesperada, era tudo ao mesmo tempo em cima da merda da droga.

Vou xingar aquela vadia para o resto da minha vida, que droga é que aquela pêga pôs no meu copo? Caralho será que foi veneno? Estou a sentir-me mal pra caramba. Foi então que desmaiei ...

Ainda sentia-me zonzo, a minha visão estava embaçiada, a minha garganta seca, a minha cabeça zonza e os meus lábios secos ...

O lugar era todo ele cinzento e escuro, supostamente era uma garagem que por sinal muito desarrumada.

O cheiro a mofo entranhava fortemente nas minhas narinas o que me fazia ficar ainda mais zonzo. Nos cantos daquela área, ouvia-se os murmurios e os passos rápidos dos ratos peludos, o chão estava cheio de lixo como madeira moida e restos de comida, principalmente fast food e no tecto estava um candeeiro nada luxuoso, muito pêlo contrário, a luz era fraca e por vezes piscava, no entanto o terreno era enorme.

Os passos ecoaram no meu ouvido, a minha cabeça estava para baixo o que fazia com que o meu cabelo tapasse o meu rosto alvo e magnifico, estava fraco devido a droga que me tiveram dado, as minhas mãos estavam atadas nas costas da cadeira e os meus pés estavam praticamente asfixiados nos pés da cadeira.

- **Uchiha Sasuke** - Eu conheço o dono daquela voz, eu conheço-o desde pequeno, lembro-me que eu, ele, a Hina e o Pain crescemos juntos porque eramos orfãos. No entanto ele sempre esteve com o Pain então eram irmãos, claro, não de sangue. Nessa altura eu só me preocupava em levar a Hina para a cama, já começava cedo, foi então que descobri que não era só isso, eu descobri que ao levar-lhe para a cama o meu desejo por ela não tivera ainda saciado ...

Agora eu estava ali a lamentar-me por não a ter, se pudesse voltava o tempo todo para trás, fugia com ela para bem longe, mesmo que ela não quisesse eu a arrastaria comigo.

Eu via-me ali, sentado naquela cadeira de maneira prestes a despedaçar, eu era um jovem sem futuro, sem sonhos, não tivera uma carreira escolar famosa porque simplesmente não andava na escola, não tinha ninguém em casa a minha espera para me dizer ''Boa noite querido'', nem mãe, nem namorada, nem nada. Se aquele filho não fosse meu, o que me restava? ... Eu era só, isso é tão triste ...

- **Sabes porquê que o teu irmãozinho matou a tua querida familia? **- Os meus olhos arregalaram-se, o meu cerebro acordou para a vida, olhei-o fixamente, afinal o quê que ele queria!

O moreno moveu-se ficando atrás de mim, o seu olhar mostrava ira, ele ia matar-me! Também não me importava, ninguém se importava, eu já estava mesmo morto por isso ...

- **Para te Salvar **- ... Como assim ... ? Não estava a perceber nada ...

- ** Foi o teu pai que fundou a akatsuki por isso Itachi era para se tornar herdeiro **- ele fez uma pausa pondo-se a minha frente cerrando os pulsos - **mas ele não queria ... ele queria dar-te uma vida normal ... **- Ele mordeu o lábio inferior - **Como a tua familia estava contra, decidiram matar-lo, mas ele era muito forte, e para se defender, os matou ... **- As suas sumbracêlhas juntaram-se, os seus punhos serraram-se acertando em cheio na minha barriga e depois na minha cara, eu caí juntamente com a cadeira

- **Tu sempre tives-te tudo o que eu desejei ! Tu tinhas alguém que se preocupasse contigo, tinhas a Hinata, toda a gente te adorava e tinhas a população feminina toda a trás de ti **- As suas frases atigiam-me, eu que digo não ter nada, de repente apareçe um individuo para me contrariar ...

- **Como te sentes Uchiha ? Como te sentes ao seres espancado por mim ? **- Ele dizia enquanto ria sem parar de me dar pontapés

- **Ela gosta de ti ... Ela sempre te amou desde o primeiro dia **- Lágrimas rolaram pêlo seu rosto alvo

- **Ela está grávida de ti e tentou esconder isso para te proteger **- Finalmente acordei para a vida, ela era a minha luz, ela e o nosso filho ! Por momentos até imaginei uma casa branca cheia de crianças morenas a correrem no jardim a chamarem pêla mãe ... Como eu gostaria que essa visão fosse real ...

Eu ia torna-la real, acho que foi isso que me deu ânimo ao salvar-me ! Eu ainda não estava morto e por mais que isto pareça estupido, o que me salvou foi um caco de vidro . Isso mesmo, um caco de vidro . Naquele momento eu dei graças a deus por aquele sítio ser uma lixeira, ou até uma loja, com tanta tralha que aquilo tinha, encontrava-se lá de tudo, inclusive um vibrador de nova geração. Mas voltando a parte mais séria ...

Com aquele caco eu consegui cortar as cordas que prendiam as minhas mãos, enquanto levava um monte de porrada, não parava de tentar cortar as cordas. Puta que pariu aquele idiota, como se atreve a dar-me porrada, principalmente no rosto, deve pensar que ser bonito é barato. Ele não pensa nisso porque é feio como o caneco, espera só quando eu o apanhar no inferno.

- **Tu és um idiotaa **- Nesse mesmo momento começei a rir-me, nunca tivera tanto prazer a rir como daquela vez. Isso o irritou mais mas eu nao queria saber

- **QUAL É A PIADA? **- Perguntou indignado

- **Vai-te foder **- Dito isso espetei o caco no seu pé, ele gemeu de dôr, preocupado tentou tirar o caco do pé, e eu apenas ria-me, era uma cena muito divertida de se ver principalmente se fosse vista pêlo meu ponto de vista.

Apresadamente, desatei as cordas dos meus pés, levantei-me, tirei uma navalha que levava sempre comigo em caso de emergências e antes que fizesse algo que há muito tempo queria fazer, disse :

- **Adeus Neji**

**Continua ...**

Olaaaa

Bem não tive muitas reviews mas não me importo, só o simples facto de alguém ler isto já me motiva *.*

Obrigado HWinchester por acompanhares esta fic - Mega Hugs

Eu percebo a tua dôr, eu amo o itachi ele é o mais lindo do anime *.*

Mas lado positivo, se ele não entra nós podemos pensar que ele ficou conosco - paraíso

Em relação ao Neji, eu adoroooo o Neji e não o consigo ver com mais ninguém a não ser com a Hina por isso decidi sacrificar-lo além de que ele maus fica muito sexy è.é

Obrigada meu amor, beijão 3

Em relação a este capitulo, eu sei que está pequeno.

É por causa dos testes, só numa semana tive logo 3, filosofia, Lingua Portuguêsa e História e Cultura das Artes, correu-me tudo tão mal !

Mas eu não excluo o meu tempo para postar ^^

Será que o Neji vai morrer !

Por isso não percam o nosso episódio, porque nós ... talvez percamos X''D

Beijao, ''Galera'' *.*


	4. One Shot

**Por:** Malice Etianne'

**Capitulo 3 - One Shot**

_She's the kind of girl boys read about_

_Ela é do tipo que os garotos leem em_

_In magazines, glossy magazines_

_Revistas, revistas de celebridades_

_She is the only one I think about_

_Ela é a única em quem eu penso_

_Leading lady in my dreams_

_Protagonista dos meus sonhos_

_( JLS: One Shot )_

**20H30**

O meu rosto alvo estava borrado pêla maquiagem, os lábios antes vermelhos carregados, agora estavam num tom mais rosa, a minha cara estava molhada tal como as minhas mãos pequeninas que tremiam de leve, os meus olhos brancos como a neve estavam vermelhos e inflamados e o meu cabelo bagunçado. Já não sabia a quanto tempo me encontrava ali sentada na cama a chorar muito menos sabia o que fazer ! Estava numa situação muito complicada.

Por um lado tinha o Neji, o meu marido, e o conheçia muito bem para saber que se ele soubesse que eu estava grávida de outro, ele era capaz de me matar. Sabia bem muito bem do amor doentio e obcessivo que nutria por mim, Neji era um homem um pouco doentio, quando tinha algo que queria deixava de dar valor mas quando voltava a deixar de ter, faria tudo para voltar a ter.

Do outro lado tinha Sasuke, o meu amor de juventude, o meu amor desde sempre, e céus, odiava-me por lhe fazer sofrer! Aquilo que eu lhe dissera fora um tanto cruel, não, aquilo foi além da crueldade! Mas fora o certo, afinal eu sabia que se Sasuke soubesse que estava gravida dele, ele seria capaz de cometer uma loucura ...

Eu estava completamente cercada por todos os lados ! Quando o bebé nascesse, Neji de certeza que iria descobrir que o filho não era dele e quando descobrise eu estaria morta!

Passei a mão pêlo meu pescoço cheio de hematomas, ele ainda doia muito...

**Flash Back On**

_Estavamos no quarto, ambos deitados na cama, eu com a cabeça encostada no peito dele e ele a acariciarme os cabelos. Estava cansada daquela farsa, queria contar-lhe que amo o Sasuke, que eu sou do Sasuke de corpo e alma, que o nosso amor tinha deixado um fruto. Para além de não me sentir bem ao ter um amante, já estava mesmo farta daquele jogo!_

_Olhei para ele do canto dos olhos, tinha que contar agora, era agora. Sentei-me a frente dele captando a sua atenção para mim, a televisão ainda continuava ligada a nossa frente e transmitia sons de um filme romântico, não me recordo bem do filme mas gostaria de ver-lo até ao fim. O quarto estava escuro, a unica luz que iluminava aquele lugar era a luz que vinha do ecran da TV. As luzes mudavam de cor, os sons eram diferentes o que ainda me deixava mais nervosa. _

_Eu permanecia a frente do Neji, fitava-o tentando ganhar coragem para lhe contar. Ele me olhava sério a espera que disse-se algo. Confesso que estava com medo, se ele descobrisse ele era capaz de me matar._

_Abri a boca com a intenção de dizer toda a verdade. Puz a mão na barriga e apertei-a com força como se pedisse coragem da parte do meu filho, como se dissese silênciosamente para ele ''A mamã fará isto por ti''._

_**- Eu estou grávida**_

_Fiquei desapontada comigo própria, não conseguia parar de pensar que agora eu era reponsavel pêla vida do meu pequeno, por isso não poderia correr riscos! Neji tinha uma sumbracêlha arqueada e me olhava sério. _

_Não gostara nada da maneira como ele me olhava, estava com medo, tremia por todos os lados e por vezes desviava o olhar para o lado evitando encarar-lo. Quando olhei para ele vi-o com uma cara chateada. Rápidamente agarrou no meu pescoço apertando-o com força, levantou-se da cama comigo ainda apertando o meu pescoço e encostou-me a parede bruscamente. Estava a ficar sem ár, as minhas mãos já estavam vermelhas de tanto tentar tirar as suas mãos do meu pescoço, os meus pés mexiam-se tentando de alguma maneira soltarem o meu corpo das suas mãos monstruosas e dos meus olhos caiam lágrimas que banhavam a minha cara._

_- __**Por acaso tu não andas a ter um caso com outro e esse filho não é meu ?**_

_Ele advinhou matendo uma cara assustadora, a unica coisa que pude fazer era mentir, tinha que fazer isto por nós os três, afinal o Sasuke também seria prejudicado e isso eu não podia deixar._

_**- N-não Ne-Ne-Neji...**_

_De repente ele largou o meu pescoço que agora estava com a marca da sua mão, ele olhou-me perplexo e assutado, parecia ter visto um fantasma. Eu tombei no chão frio como se fosse um saco de batatas, ainda chorava mas não fazia qualquer barulho. Apoiei uma mão ao chão e a outra levei ao pescoço tentando fazer com que a minha respiração voltasse ao normal, os meus longos cabelos lisos caiam pêlos meus ombros como cortinas e os meus lábios estavam secos ! _

_Ele baixou-se a minha altura e abraçou-me, depositou-me beijos nos meus cabelos e arrumou-os._

_- __**Desculpa Hina, desculpa, eu não sei o que fiz**_

_Eu nada disse, continuei a chorar com medo, céus que homem era aquele? _

**Flash Back Off**

No entanto eu iria proteger o meu bebé com a minha vida e alma, era o fruto do meu amor com o Sasuke, isso jamais poderia ser esqueçido.

Levantei-me da cama por fim, caminhei até a minha mesa de cabeçeira, abri a primeira gaveta de madeira e tirei de lá uma máquina fotográfica azul, fora o Sasuke que ma tivera dado e eu sempre andei com ela. Sentei-me a beira da cama, liguei a câmera e vi as fotos que eu e o Sasuke tiramos. Naquela camera eu só tinha fotos com ele e vídeos, o que me fez chorar ainda mais porque me lembrei dos nossos momentos...

Sasuke raramente sorria nas fotos mas quando estava comigo ficava sempre sorridente ou com uma cara trancada. Melhor era quando acordava, os seus cabelos rebeldes e a sua cara trancada saiam sempre bem numa foto, captava todos os momentos dele, até quando ele comia porque ao pé dele eu sentia-me a pessoa mais feliz a face da terra ...

Foi quando vi um video na máquina, cliquei no play e o video começou a reproduzir. O video começou com ele a pôr a mão na máquina envergonhado, ficava sempre sem jeito ao olhar para uma máquina, não pude deixar de sorrir, ''_eu amo-te'' _ele disse alargando o meu sorriso, ''_Diz com mais convicção mais'' _as lágrimas caiam pêlos meus olhos borrados pêla minha maquiagem .

''_Eu ... Amo-te'' _ele escondera a cara. Mudei de video, desta vez era um sobre mim, estavamos a andar e arrotar, era cómico como toda a gente nos olhava cuspindo palavras desagradaveis sobre nós, uns diziam ''_que porcos'' _os mais velhos diziam ''_esta juventude...'', _mas nós não ligavamos, gostavamos de fazer aquilo, de nos soltar, na realidade eu só me sentia assim com ele, só me divertia com ele, poderia fazer aquilo e rir-me de mim própria sem receber um olhar desagradavel dele e ele a mesma coisa comigo. Riamos tanto um ao lado do outro, foi quando o telemovel dele tocou mas antes que atendesse, este passou-me a camera, e claro, eu o filmava a andar enquanto falava ao telemovel. As caretas que ele fazia eram tão cómicas que eu não deixei de dar pequenas gargalhadas, mas as gargalhadas ficaram ainda mais estridentes quando ele bateu contra um poste finissimo a dizer nada mais nada menos do que ... ''**STOP**''!

Ao ver aquele video, deixei de sorrir para gargalhar. Ele ficou com um galo na cabeça durante uma semana, recordava-me tão bem daquele momento! Quando toda a gente perguntava o porquê daquele galo enorme existir na sua testa, eu não deixava de sorrir miudamente, no entanto, Sasuke dizia qua caira da cama mas eu tratava de desmentir o que o deixara muito chateado e sendo então alvo de gozo de toda a gente.

Enquanto gargalhava ao ver aquele momento captado pêla câmera, limpei as lágrimas que ainda escorriam solitárias pêlo meu rosto ensopado. ''_Sasuke o poste é finissimo'' _ouvia-me a dizer enquanto gargalhava sem parar o que o deixava super chateado ''_Mas o quê que faz um poste aqui no meio do passeio? E tu para de rir que isso não mete piada'' _a voz dele causava-me arrepios, aquela voz rouca que muitas vezes sosurrava no ouvido ''_Olha tenho um slogan para ti: Se tens olhos, __**PARA **__para ver'' _e depois voltei a gargalhar estridentemente o que o deixou ainda mais chateado. Ele começou a andar rápidamente com a cara trancada, Sasuke odeava ser gozado ainda mais por mim, ficava sempre com uma cara trancada. Corri atrás dele ainda gargalhando, abraçei-o por trás e disse ''_Desculpa Sasukinho mas não consegui evitar parar de rir''_, não percebera o que este tinha resmungado mas eu ri na mesma.

Levei a mão a barriga acariçiando-a de leve. O meu neném ainda estava pequenino logo ainda não era notado, mas eu o sentia, sentia que ele estava a crescer lentamente dentro de mim e ele era meu, era o meu bebé pequenino ou pequenina, mas era meu. Sorri só de imaginar o seu choro, os seus pézinhos pequeninos e as suas mãosinhas, agora eu ia viver pêlo meu bebé, o meu pequenino que crescia lentamente dentro de mim... Tomara que seja muito pareçido com o pai, que fique com cara de bêbado sempre que fosse acordado como o pai, que tenha cabelos rebeldes e uns olhos negros como a noite...

Já tinha decidido, iria agarrar nas minhas poupanças e fugir, eu e o meu bebé iriamos para longe desta vida, se é que isto é vida. Viver sempre com receio do muep róprio marido e com medo de ser morta por um inimigo da Akatsuki, uma vez que Neji é um dos principais as pessoas a sua volta também são afectadas. Eu estou farta disto, quero ser feliz, dar uma boa educação ao meu filho, quero que ele tenha a juventude que eu queria ter sem ter que roubar comida para sobreviver ou saber defender-se, quero que seja uma criança saudavel e feliz.

Por impulso levantei-me, dirigi-me ao armário e de lá tirei 4 malas de viagem, agarrei nas minhas coisas e puz tudo dentro da mala rápidamente como se fosse uma criminosa a fugir da policia.

Limpei as lagrimas ainda não secas, antes que levanta-se para ir lavar a cara e arrumar as coisas para fugir pude ouvir Sasuke a dizer através do video que ainda não tinha acabado _''Eu perdoo-te se tu me deres um beijo''. _Não pude deixar de sorrir de lado, queria poder experimentar os lábios dele por uma ultima vez, sentilos, mordelos, sentir o calor do seu hálito, colar a minha testa a dele, abraça-lo, tocar no seu peito e sentir as batidas fortes do seu coração, iria ter saudades do Sasuke, do meu Sasuke, do meu amor eterno ...

Aqueles pensamentos convidaram as lagrimas a sairem, mas antes que saissem eu entrei na casa de banho, olhei-me ao espelho e toquei com a mão na minha barriga dentro do tecido leve da minha camisa de dormir, fechei os olhos sentindo-a enquanto as lagrimas corriam dos meus olhos fechados. Sorgiu um novo sorriso nos meus lábios finos, Sasuke deu-me um motivo para viver e eu estarei grata eternamente, irei ama-lo de todo coração.

Enquanto estava ali a apreçiar aquele momento, ouvi a campainha a tocar. Os meus olhos arregalaram-se, não poderia ser o Neji. O que faria se ele entrasse e encontrasse as malas feitas? Mas ele anda sempre com as chaves de casa, só se ele tivesse esqueçido ...

O que faria? Abriria a porta?

Sai do WC e caminhei até a porta da entrada, toquei na maçaneta fria, eu tremia e tentava não fazer barulho. Puz-me em bicos de pés para ver quem era pêlo boraquinho da porta. Por um impulso abri rápidamente a porta olhando para a pessoa a minha frente como se fosse um fantasma!

**20H50**

Corria sem olhar para trás, a minha pele estava peganhenta devido ao suor que escoria pelo meu corpo incivelmente atlético, mesmo estando a transpirar por todos os poros, não deixava de me achar super sexy. Confesso que estava com medo mas aquele cheiro a perigo e a rebeldia tomava conta de mim, adorava ser assim,jovem, louco, estar a beira da morte e escapar, olhar para os meus inimigos e dizer ''_comam cabrões''_, adorava a palavra que ''_sa foda''_, as noites nos bares pesados de londres, gargalhar alto, era o que fazia agora, gargalhava sem parar, sentia-me bem, sentia-me no auge do mundo, sentia-me _VIVO_ !

Começei a ouvir barulhos de carros, o som da música dos bares pesados, via luzes muitas luzes que incidiam na minha cara expondo-a perigosamente aos outros habitantes. Tirei do bolso uma pequena malinha de plástico que continha pó branco, do meu outro bolso tirei a cana de uma caneta, abri o plástico rápidamente e snifei o pózinho branco.

_**BUM**_

Num instante estava tudo alegre, o mundo tinha outras cores, vozes diferentes, novas caras, estava tudo fascinante.

Estava agora em Oxford, já nada me preocupava, nem os salpicos de sangue expostos na minha camisa, nem o facto de que aqui a alguns poucos dias ou até horas estaria morto, nem o facto de que seria pai, já nada me importava.

As ruas eram estreitas, as pessoas olhavam para mim fascinados, eu andavam com glamour, quando me olhava no espelho, não exitava em trincar os meus lábios sexys, era capaz de casar comigo mesmo!

De longe havistei um bicha, vestia uma camisa branca de manga cava colada ao corpo mas um pouco curta mostrando a sua barriga lisinha, no pescoço usava um colar com pérolas pretas, os seus calções de ganga eram confundidos com um cinto de tão curta que era, as suas botas castanhas a cowboy iam-lhe um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, a sua cara era pesada, cheia de maquiagem nos olhos, os lábios finos e rosa estavam pintados de vermelho, céus como me atrevi a olhar para os lábios? Não, para ele? Aquilo era uma assombração da natureza, era um monstro, só queria era vomitar!

Ele dirige-se a mim com um sorriso enorme nos lábios, passa a mão pêlos seus cabelos ondulados loiros e pisca-me um dos seus olhos castanhos

- **Olá querido. Quer dar uma volta comigo?**

Eu continha-me para não gargalhar ali na cara dele, eu que não era muito de rir estava com uma tremenda vontade de fazer isso. Agarrei na sua mão e puxei-o, andei com ele enquanto aquele bicha desgraçado fazia-me perguntas em que eu simplesmente não respondia

- **Nossa que rápido**

Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Finalmente encontrei uma montra com um espelho, puz aquele ser a minha frente e a frente do espelho para que ele pudesse ver a sua imgem e a minha, fui para o lado dele, agarrei com força a cara daquele monstro e encostei-a a minha para que pudesse comparalas

-** Olha bem para ti e para mim. Achas que terias hipóteses comigo?**

O rapaz afastou a minha mão da sua face com brusquidão e deu-me com a mala na cabeça cuspindo algumas palavras que eu não entendia. Virou-se e começou a andar do sentido contrário irritado

-** Eu até te dava uma desforra por me teres dado com a mala na cara mas eu não bato em mulheres**.

Em seguida virei-me continuando a andar. Há pessoas neste mundo muito ridiculas, essas pessoas têm que se enchergar, por amor de deus! Tirei um cigarro, acendi-o e levei-o a boca deixando os meus pulmões serem preenchidos pêlo fumo do tabaco.

Enquanto andava via pessoas muito estravagantes como o góticos cheio de piercings, ou até os emos com cabelos que rastejavam pêlo chão! Eu atraia a todos os estilos imaginários, ninguém resistia ao meu charme, mesmo eu sem fazer nada, era notado pêla multidão, velhas, crianças, adolescentes, adultos, idosos, tudo. Eu sou um deus grego!

Foi quando vi uma senhora com um carrinho de bebé na mão, a criança era muito bonita e sorria para o brinquedinho na sua mão. Ao lado da senhora, estava um rapaz também muito bonito, ele rodeava o braço no pescoço da senhora que sorria para ele ao ouvir os sussurros que o rapaz proferia nos seus ouvidos.

Isso fez-me pensar em ti, no nosso filho, na nossa familia!

Familia era uma palavra muito estranha para mim, nunca tivera familia desde que me conheço. O cigarro ainda acesso caiu dos meus dedos alvos, eu olhava aquela cena fascinado, não tirava os olhos de cima daquela familia feliz, seguia-os com o olhar enquanto andavam.

Vi o rapaz a tirar a criança do carrinho e a beijar-lhe a testa, o bebé gargalhava com a atitude do pai e puxava-lhe os seus cabelos pequeninos, a mãe apenas olhava para os dois com emoção.

O meu olhar seguiu aquela familia até desapareçer ao fundo da rua enquanto eu continuava parado naquele lugar ao olhar para o ponto que já não era mais preenchido pela familia, olhava para ali na esperança de que eles voltassem a apareçer...

Eu queria o mesmo para mim, eu precisava de vocês para ser feliz, sorrir ao lado vocês, agarrar no meu filho como aquele rapaz fez e ver a minha esposa sorridente! Porém não podia ser egoista, tinha que fazer o melhor para todos...

Ainda tinha 3 Biliões e mais umas mil e tal libras comigo, iria fazer as malas rápidamente, depois iria despedir-me de ti...

**23H35**

**- Sa-Sasuke ...**

Fora a uníca coisa que tu pronuncias-te ao ver-me a frente da tua casa. Reparei que tremias levemente e que andas-te a chorar

- **T-Tudo bem?**

Perguntaste-me forçando uma sorriso e apertando a porta deixando a tua mão pequenina vermelha. Estavas pálida e com hematomas nos braços e no pescoço, eu sabia quem te tinha feito isso. Esse fora um dos motivos para eu ter derramado o sangue daquele bastardo, só que ao fazer isso, assinei o meu contrato de morte...

- **Responde-me só a isto, o nosso futuro depende da tua resposta. E eu saberei se estiveres a mentir...- **Eu mordi o lábio superior, iria saber a verdade naquele exacto momento

- **Esse filho ...**- Olhei para a barriga ainda lisa -** É meu?**

Tu me fitavas incrédula, os teus olhos estavam arregalados, o sorriso ainda permanecia nos teus lábios como se estivesses a rir da tua própria figura, as lágrimas cairam dos teus olhos perolados manchando a tua face silênciosamente.

**- Resp... **- proferi irritado com a tua demora mas tu me interrompeste

- **Sim ...- **E tiras-te o sorriso dos teus lábios rosados.

Tapas-te a cara com vergonha soluçando, as tuas mãos tremiam e os teus cabelos estavam bagunçados.

Um sorriso se fez nos meus lábios, eu queria chorar mas não podia e não queria. Tinha que ser forte

- **Eu matei o Neji ...**

Desta vez tu levantas-te a cabeça admirada com o que ouviste, pareçia que não tinhas ouvido correctamente o que tinha dito ...

- **Ele queria matar-me mas eu consegui inverter a situação ... **- Proferi de cabeça baixa - **Não vou mentir, não fiz isso só por autodefesa, fiz também por isto ... - **Agarrei no teu braço apontado para os teus hematomas - **E isto **- Afastei os teus cabelos visualizando as manchas vermelhas - **Agora ele nunca mais te vai chatear Hinata**

Dito isso eu abraçei-te, tu não me correspondes-te ao abraço, muito pêlo contrário, empurraste-me olhando-me incrédula

- **E agora! A Akatsuki vai atrás de ti! O Pain vai ficar furioso, vão querer a tua cabeça como prémio Sasuke**

**- Por isso é que eu vou fugir. Agora que já não tens o Neji vai poder criar essa criança normalmente... **- Fiz uma pausa, tu estavas aterrorizada - **Eu tenho Dinheiro na minha conta, quero que fiques com ele todo. Queria muito poder estar com vocês mas seria arriscado demais, não suport...**

**- Não, não não não NÃO. Tu não vais a lugar nenhum sem mim, Sasuke nós precisamos de ti, o nosso filho tem que conheçer o pai. Tu não vais a nenhum lado sem mim**

Por impulso, eu beijei-te, beijei-te como se o mundo fosse acabar, como se só existissemos nós os dois. Entrei dentro da tua casa e fechei a porta atrás de mim sem interromper o beijo. Sentia saudades dos teus lábios, do teu toque, do teu cheiro, da tua pele colada a minha...

Agarrei na tua cintura e puxei-a para mim juntando os nossos corpos. Fui depositando beijos no teu pescoço, na tua bochecha, no teu ouvido. Parei por ali, ainda de olhos fechados inspirava o teu cheiro, abraçava-te com ternura, com força, era tão bom sentir-te perto de mim.

- **Por favor deixa-me ir contigo ... **- Tu pedis-te apertando o abraço - **Eu prometo que nada me irá aconteçer. Pain nunca deixaria, afinal eu sou a irmãzinha dele, ele nunca deixaria que nada de mal me aconteçesse principalmente agora que ele sabe que estou grávida.**

Eu sabia que o que dizias era verdade mas tinha medo. Tinha medo de que te aconteçesse algo, eu morreria se algo te aconteçesse, tu sabes que sim ...

**- Arruma as malas, vamos para qualquer lugar.**

**- Só estava a tua espera **- Disses-te sorrindo

**01h00**

Já estavamos no Avião. Eu próprio tinha reservado um para nós, tinha um conheçido meu que era piloto então subordinei-o com dinheiro.

Confesso que aquilo era topo de gama, havia uma cama enorme de casal no centro, ao lado uma mesa com champanhe e mais alguma comida, tinhamos televisão LCD e uma casa de banho, céus, mas que casa de banho!

Tinha uma enorme banheira no meio, ao lado havia uma estante com todas as fragâncias de gels de banho possiveis, até petolas tinha. A casa de banho era toda dourada, até a sanita, a pia e a moldura do espelho, parecia ouro!

O vô iria demorar, iriamos para a segunda América! Nada mais nada menos do que Nova York, iriamos ficar em casa do meu melhor amigo, ele é uma super estrela de Cinema, o muito conheçido Uzumaki Naruto! Somos melhores amigos desde criança, ele também morou em Londres mas o su trabalho impedio-o de lá ficar muito tempo, no entanto nunca perdemos o contacto até porque ele sempre disse que um dia ia tirar-me da Akatsuki e agora que sabe que a Akatsuki quer a minha cabeça como prémio, infiltrou lá um homem como espia para acabar com a organização mais temida pêlo mundo inteiro. Uma coisa que eu e o Naruto possuia-mos que mais nenhuns melhores amigos possuiam, nós as vezes nos agarravamos como se para além da nossa grande amizade também existisse uma amizade colorida, mas não é nada disso, faziamos isso apenas por divertimento.

Naquela cama de casal enorme nós nos amavamos incondicionalmente.

A unica peça que separava os nossos corpos era a tua cuéca e os meus boxers.

Eu beijava-te com ternura e com saudade, nas nossas bocas uma batalha de linguas era travada como se fosse a primeira vez que se encontravam e tentassem descobrir algo novo na boca um do outro. A minha mão estava na tua coxa que massejava-a levemente. Tu agarravas nos meus cabelos arrepiados arrepiando-os ainda mais. Interrompi os beijos sofregos e calorosos para susurrar ao teu ouvido

- **Tenho ciumes de ti por um ser tão lindo como eu estar loucamente apaixonado por ti **

Tu inverteste a posição ficando por cima de mim, as minhas costas tocaram no cobertores dourados e tu mostraste-me um sorriso ao veres a minha cara surpreza

-** Agora é a minha vez **- Disses-te matreira

Começas-te por beijar o meu peito talhado, chupavas os meus mamilos fazendo-me soltar suspiros e palavras desconexadas, depois foste descendo os beijos para a minha barriga parando lá. Massejas-te o meu meu membro erecto por cima do boxer deixando-me ter delirios, eu sofria ao ser tocado tão intensamente e tu, tu apenas sorrias divertida por me deixares assim.

Os meus sentidos estavam de tal modo tão pouco apurados que nem reparei como me tiras-te os boxers! De repente começas-te a acariciar o meu membro incrivelmente duro, fazendo uns movimentos com a mão de um vai e vem fazendo os meus suspiros cada vez mais frequentes.

Ficas-te um bom tempo assim mas eu impedi isso, agora serias tu a sofrer e eu, eu iria gannhar esta competição. Fiquei por cima de ti começando a beijar o teu pescoço, adorava o teu cheiro, aquilo era o perfume J'Adore, aquele cheiro era embriagante! Hinata era uma mullher muito fina normalmente usava roupas de marca como: Channel, Gucci, Louis Vuitton, Guess, Dior, Armani entre outras. No entanto o que mais me espantava é que além de ela ser fina também é uma mulher muito doce e querida, ela é diferente de todas as outras e é isso que mais me espanta! Por esse motivo, ali naquela cama dourada como o ouro, decidi tratar-la da maneira mais doce possivel começando com os beijos apaixonados, eram lentos mas eram com paixão e amor, sem demora e sem parar aquele beijo sofrego e calorento, decidi rasgar a tua queca. Eu estava no meio das tuas pernas que rodeavam a minha cintura roçando o meu membro a tua vagina. Uma das minhas mãos massejava o teu seio, rodeava o teu mamilo duro e rosa arrancando gemidos dos teus lábios já vermelhos.

**- S-Sasuke a-ahhh** - Gemias ao sentir a minha lingua aveluda a passar pêlos teus mamilos enquanto arranhavas as minhas costas.

Céus como eu adorava estar ali a fazer aquilo contigo, a sentir-te perto de mim, a tocar-te tão intimamente, a amar-te incondicionalmente sem sequer pensar no dia de amanhã.

Foi quando pensei no Neji, não que eu fosse gay, fora de questão, apenas porque eu o matara e depois estava a comer a mulher dele! Sou mesmo fodaaaa ! Eu nunca quis saber dos sentimentos dele, para ser sincero estou bastante satisfeito com o meu trabalho, mas de ti já não se pode dizer o mesmo, apesar dele ter-te feito muita coisa tu ainda choras-te um bom bocado pêla morte dele, ''Não queria um final desses para ele'' fora o que disses-te quando ainda estavamos na tua casa.

Voltando aos meus momentos de puro prazer e suor.

Sem mais demoras eu penetrei-te fundo ouvindo-se logo depois gemidos de ambas as partes. Eu agarrava nas tuas pernas, gemia alto e penetrava-te rapidamente e tu gemias com o prazer proporcionado. A cama movia-se com os nossos movimentos selvagens, o manto com purpurinas prateadas estava todo amarrotado e os lençois eram molhados pêlo nosso suor!

O radeo começou a tocar uma musica conheçida, céus adorava aquela musica :

If i could write you a song to make you fall in love

I would already have you up under my arm

I used up all of my tricks

I hope that you like this

But you probably won't

You think you're cooler than me

Mas da maneira prazerosa como estava nem preste atenção aquela música!

Finalmente gozamos, os nossos gemidos após o gozo misturaram-se com as batidas da música após o segundo refrão.

Tu sentias-te preenchida por aquele liquido branco banhar a tua vagina e eu sentia-me satisfeito pêlo ocorrido. Deitei-me ao teu lado, respiravamos ofegantes, de olhos fechados.

You got designer shades just to hide your face

And you wear them around like you cooler than me

And you never say hey or remember my name

And it's probably 'cause

You think you're cooler than me.

A música não tinha nada a ver com o momento mas fora a unica musica de jeito que passara aquela radio sem graça, no entanto ficara um pouco triste por ela ter terminado, adorava aquela batida, fazia-me lembrar os bares de londres! Iria ter saudades daquela terra, sempre lá vivi, mas de agora em diante seria tudo melhor, tinha esperanças que as coisas iriam correr bem apenas tinha que me afastar dos midia...

Essa música também me fazia lembrar dos nossos velhos tempos, quando eu tinha apenas 13 anos, tinha as hormonas a flor da pele o que me fazia ter sonhos nada inocentes contigo. Naquela altura eu já te amava mas tu me davas sempre com os pés por eu ser um molherengo, tu achavas-te melhor do que eu, e és, mas isso irritava-me de tal modo que continuei a andar atrás de ti até te ter, essa música lembra-me esses momentos.

**Flash back On**

Estavamos na discoteca em Victoria: Sonido Chantilly Victoria Gto. A Discoteca mais famosa do bairro, cheia de luzes, glamour e miudas. Miudas era o que um puto como eu pedia para saciar a sua sede.

Tu estavas na pista com Naruto e a Ino não largava o meu pé. Eu apenas observava-te a dançar, estavas mais linda do que podia imaginar, os teus cabelos iam até aos ombros e estavam ondulados, no topo da tua cabeça tinha uma fita prateada como se fosse uma coroa com penas nergas curtas, os teus lábios vermelhos estavam mais carnudos e tentadores do que nunca, nos teus olhos tinhas uma maquilhagem negra carregada com brilhantes dourados. A tua camisa preta de manga cava era larga e tinha alguns brilhantes prateados, tinhas umas legins de cabedal apertadas envolviam as tuas coxas grossas e por fim as tuas sandalias vermelhas de salto fino, as sandálias eram lindas, os dedos eram tapados a unica coisa que estava a mostra eram as laterais do seu pé, como eu disse, sou um manieco por sapatos femeninos!

Ino contava qualquer coisa exigindo a minha completa atenção, mas eu apenas estava atento numa rapariga morena que dançava loucamente ao som da música house, ela mexia os braços, a cintura, o corpo, ela soltava-se de olhos fechados e com um sorrizo nos lábios atraindo a atenção de toda a população masculinda ali presente prencipalmente a minha! Não sabia se ela já estava bebêda mas o Naruto já estava completamente bebêdo dando até beijos no pescoço dela o que não me agradava nem um pouco.

Sai do bar deixando uma Ino furiosa para trás, queria lá saber dela. Andei até a pista onde aquele ''_casal_'' dançava loucamente e trocava cariçias, eu apenas dava graças a deus por Neji não estar ali senão ele estaria no lugar do Naruto, puxei o Dobe para trás e disse-lhe ''_Aproveitador''_, ele apenas sorriu e disse-me ''_Junta-te a mim'' _e foi o que eu fiz. Fui para trás de ti e começei a dançar colando o meu corpo ao teu, passando as tuas mãos pêlas tuas curvas, todos nos observavam, nós eramos as estrelas daquela discoteca o que me deixava orgulhoso demais.

Passado algum tempo puxei-te pêlo braço e beijei-te, não foi o nosso primeiro beijo, foi um dos primeiros, talvez o terceiro, ou até o quarto, mas foi lindo, foi carinhoso, lento, eu explorava a tua boca ao máximo e lentamente para que aquilo nunca mais acabasse, para que demorasse um eternidade, era isso que eu queria, que aquilo durasse o maximo! Os rapazes que viam aquilo resmungavam chateados por aquilo, chateados, enciumados, ela queriam estar no meu lugar mas felizmente não estavam. Quando acabei o beijo continuei a beijar o teu pescoço cheirozo enquanto que tu mordias a minha orelha sensualmente.

**- Que tal acabar-mos isto num outro lugar?** - Murmurei-te baixinho com um sorrizo malicioso nos lábios.

Fora tudo muito rápido:

1º Tu a dares um passo para trás com uma sumbracêlha arqueada

2º Uma rapariga passar ao teu lado com um copo de Wisky na mão

3º Tu a tirares o copo da mão da rapariga

4º Tu a agarrares nas minhas calças

5º Abrir a minha breguilha

6º Despejares o Wisky dentro da minha breguilha

7º Aproximareste de mim com um sorrizo malicioso e sussurares ao meu ouvido

- **Eu não sou uma oferecida** - Acabou a sequência.

Foi naquele momento que me prometi a mim próprio que iria ter-te custa o que custar. Apaixonado já eu estava, encantado também já estava, fascinado também estava mas agora juntara-se algo a minha lista, agora também estava ansioso de provar os teus lábios de novo.

**Flash Off**

Em relação a Akatsuki, desconfiava que mais tarde ou mais cedo eles iriam achar-me, a Akatsuki nunca esqueçe uma cara principalmente um traidor!

Até lá eu iria viver a minha vida sem me preocupar com nada.

Olhei para ti que respirava ofegante e olhavas para o tecto séria, levei a minha mão a tua bochecha acariciando-a de leve, virei o teu rosto de encontro ao meu e beijei os teus lábios doces e vermelhos como uma cereja, foi um beijo sôfrego, beijava-te selvagemente como se o mundo fosse acabar, as linguas lutavam entre si, os lábios eram trincados, aquilo pareçia mais uma troca de salivas. Após o beijo eu abraçei-te e sem dizer absolutamente nada adormeçemos ao som da música aproveitando aquele momento.

**Continua...**

Oiiii ! Este capitulo demorou muitooo eu sei, mas pude compensar porque para além de ter Hentai - eu sou uma escritora muito preversa eu sei, é da idade - teve um momento super kaway sasuhina *.*

Estou perdoada?

Bem agora é que isto vai começar mesmo, no próximo capitulo apareçerão novas personagens e muita ACÇÃO, festas, álcool, drogas, sexo e muito mais *.*

Peço desculpas pêlo Sasuke, ele é tão convencido e mal criado! Agora é que ele vai viver os seus 19 aninhos em américaaaaa

HWinchester

Posso entrar nesse sonho? *^*

Agora temos mais um para o nosso paraiso, O NEJI! Todos aqueles que morrem na fic vêm para perto de nós è.é - chamem-me tarada chamem-me XD

Adoro um baby Uchiha *.*

Já imagino a Hinata a ser mamã :b

Beijão linda

**Reviews? ;_;**


End file.
